Ex
Ex is a young girl possessing a form appearing to be in her mid to late teens which has been trained in the sword and who wanders the world in search of greater heights. She believes herself to be an ordinary human, and does not believe in the supernatural, even when something happens that she cannot explain - she simply brushes it off as a strange technique. However, she is not an ordinary human, but the Holy Spirit that once resided within Excalibur, one of the two Holy Swords that were once wielded by King Arthur Pendragon. Ex is the main protagonist of (TBA). Appearance Ex has an average build of five feet and one inch with an average weight of ninety-nine pounds. Her body is slightly thin, though muscular - you could find little fat on her body instead of muscles. She possesses a doll-like face and platinum blonde hair, which appears as if it is strands of gold itself and beautiful light gold eyes. Her skin is slightly pale, though healthy, and incredibly smooth and unblemished. Her hair has its bangs cut so that they fall over her eyes slightly and on the side, they help frame her face, with the back being pulled up into a short high ponytail with a black bow. A small strand of hair sticks up from the crown of her head. She wears a black scarf around her neck, which, if pulled up, can cover her mouth. She wears a short kimono with a black sash going around her waist, with a white ribbon tied to the front and green underneath it, which is underneath a light blue haori with the sleeves white. Ex wears black, knee-high stockings which do not cover the back of the foot and the toes, underneath black leather armor covering the knees and leg, with black sandals for foot wear. She is said to possess an appearance similar to that of King Arthur Pendragon, but she simply brushes it off as just a weird compliment. Personality A cheerful woman who turns cold amidst battle. She is incredibly cool-headed, to the point one wonders if she can even be angered. She has a love towards food and children and will often play with them when sighted, causing her to forget what she was even doing in the first place, though she usually shows off her physical superiority when playing with them - when playing hide-and-seek, she would usually hide in the tallest tree in the vicinity at the very top of it. She can be easily bribed with sweets, though meat is a close second. Her stomach is similar to that of a black hole, in that she can eat enough food to fill an elephant, but she may not be full yet. She is an openly friendly individual, to the point that she can have a conversation with someone that she had just fought with a smile on her face. Ex believes that it is impossible for her to possess hatred within her heart, though she has no idea why this is the case. She is a righteous individual, to the point that if she sees a crime commence, she has no choice but to stop it - even if there is no time to do so. She believes that it is more important to stop the little crimes than to solely focus on the big ones. History A Holy Spirit that was once sealed within the Holy Sword Excalibur, which helped grant it amazing powers, making it one of the most powerful swords in existence, and making it the strongest Holy Sword, with its only rival being that of Durandal, but exceeding it in greatly in technique and ability. Excalibur was created from magic and alchemy by those who had reached the territory of God, and to contain the power and keep it stable, a Holy Spirit was sealed within the blade. The blade would eventually be wielded by King Arthur Pendragon, which is where it gained its fame as the strongest Holy Sword, only rivaled by that of Durandal in terms of durability and destructive capabilities, but exceeding it in the form of technique and ability. However, when the war between the three Factions had commenced, the Holy Sword was somehow broken in combat, with the fragments of the sword later being used to form seven different Holy Swords, which each take on a different power that was derived from Excalibur, which are: destruction, mimicry, speed, illusion, invisibility, blessing, and control. As for what had happened to the Holy Spirit that was sealed within the sword, none knew. The Holy Spirit would reappear years later, possessing the body of a human who was born in Japan that possessed what one could consider "the same belief as of King Arthur Pendragon". Afterwards, Ex had set out on a journey in order to become stronger in her sword skills and techniques, though with no idea as to why she must do this and with no memories before then; not of her previous human life, or of the time before then, when Ex was a Holy Spirit residing within Excalibur. She wandered the world, time not affecting her body in the slightest, and honed her skills for years to come. 'Volume 1 - Enter, the Ultimate Sword and the Master of the Sword - Ex;calibur!' (TBA) Powers and Abilities Immense Strength - Though possessing the body of a human, Ex cannot be called physically weak. In fact, her strength even overpowers many supernatural beings, though the limit of her physical strength is currently unknown. She believes that she can even cut through an entire mountain range, however, when she tried, she only managed to cut through three and a half mountains. However, she later went on and said that she was holding back, as she did not want to break her blade. Though there is now a measure for how physically strong she is due to her cutting apart three and a half mountains, because of her claim of holding back, her limit is still unknown, but it is not immeasurable. When asked of how she cut apart three and a half mountains when she is only "human", she replies back with "pure skill". It's a laughable response, but nobody can laugh at it. Immense Speed - Though possessing the body of a human, Ex cannot be called slow. In fact, it is the opposite. It is one of her greatest strengths. She possesses such a speed that she could simply be called that of "lightning and thunder descending upon the world". The greatest speed she has ever achieved, could be said to nearly be the speed of light, however, this left her incredibly dizzy so she does not usually move this fast unless in emergency situations. She instead likes to match and then exceed the speed of swordsmen she challenge, so that the battle can be more enjoyable to her - though this is not to be taken as disrespect, as she only possesses the greatest of respect for those training in the art of the sword. Average Endurance - Because she is possessing the body of a human, Ex has an incredibly low durability and endurance, at least compared to every supernatural creature out there. Her durability and endurance rivals that of ordinary humans. However, due to her training and skill, she can avoid one-hit kills and because of her regenerative ability, even those hits become nothing to worry about. *'Quick Regenerative Capabilities' - Though not instant, it is far from slow. Any wound that covers Ex's body can be healed within a short time frame, with the time lowering if Ex focuses on healing. She does not believe this ability is supernatural in any way - though no matter how you look at it, it is definitely supernatural - but rather, it is just her body responding to her want of becoming stronger. "Limitless" Stamina - Though possessing the body of a human, Ex shows off a level of stamina that cannot possibly be met, to the point that even being in mortal combat for an entire week could not possibly cause her to become tired. In fact, according to Ex, she has no memories of ever becoming tired, which is why she claims that she has "limitless stamina". Voice of the Sword - An ability which Ex possesses due to how she is the "strongest sword" - though she is a "human". With it, she can hear the voices of swords, be they Holy, Demon, or something created from a Sacred Gear. Using this, she can listen to the sword of her opponent to know what their next move will be, which allows her to gain an edge in their fight, however, she rarely uses this ability amidst combat. She enjoys sitting down with other swords to have a conversation with them. Holy Aura - As a Holy spirit which resided within Excalibur, Ex naturally possesses an aura surrounding her body which could even be said to be more Holy than High-class Angels. However, due to her being constantly calm and subdued, this aura is incredibly tranquil and serene, to the point that it can hardly be sensed. If her emotions, however, were to spike for whatever reason, then the full force of her aura would be unleashed, and it is doubtful that she would be able to control it fully. Natural Holy Sword Wielder '''- An ability that allows Ex to wield Holy Swords, however, she does not know of its existence. When touching a Holy Sword, she comments about how it makes her hand(s) "tingle". '''Master Swordswoman - Ex possesses an incredibly high skill in wielding a blade, to the point that it could be mistaken as a limb that she has had since birth. Ex has also learned many different styles of fighting with the blade from simply seeing them done, and because of this, she can overwhelm other sword masters due to her very flexible style of fighting and prowess. She is a very technical fighter and all of her strikes are done beautifully with an incredible amount of smoothness going from one strike to another; her style of fighting flows incredibly well for her. Senjutsu and Youjutsu - Ex, though not believing in it nor knowing she possesses it, has a high skill in the use of Senjutsu and Youjutsu. Senjutsu is the power to control the flow of life energy, such as ki or chakra, and Youjustu is a form of spellcraft, usually unique to only Youkai, which excels in offensive and defensive spells. By using Senjutsu, Ex can strengthen her physical body or cause flowers to bloom or wither - but due to her zero-knowledge of this ability, she does not know that she can do this. By using Youjutsu, Ex can create and control illusions or create a poisonous mist that is effective against specific races, but, just like her knowledge in Senjutsu, she does not know she can do this. She uses her Senjutsu and Youjutsu unconsciously when using the techniques she has copied. *'Touki' - By using her Senjutsu, Ex can cover her body in her own ki, thus, creating an aura of pure white over her body, which vastly improves her offensive and defensive capabilities. She seems to use this ability subconsciously when fighting against strong opponents. When Ex is having fun fighting against a worthy opponent, her Touki comes out to the point of being visible to even those who has not trained in Senjutsu. Rewrite - The original ability of Excalibur, which was created due to the spirit being implanted within the blade, which the other seven abilities of it was derived from. Using this ability Ex can produce a myriad of effects that can simply be called unbelievable in nature, however, it is only possible to use when using TESTAMENT due to it being sealed away within herself and from her lack of understanding of the ability. Due to a unique flaw of this ability, which was achieved accidentally, Ex has her memories periodically wiped every year at the same time, which is at midnight crossing over from the last day into the first day of the year. However, some pieces of information stays - such as who she is and the techniques she has copied, among a few other things. 'TESTAMENT' Also known as "Our Father is the Glorious Lord and Thus We Must Act Upon His Will" which is something that which Ex possesses no knowledge nor understanding of. It can be said to be her "origin" and the "guidelines" that Ex follows subconsciously. When it activates, Ex's appearance changes slightly and her personality differs from what she should possess. Ex's hair turns pink, with the ends of it being black in color and her eyes change to be a violet red, with pink-like strands going across it starting from the iris, six in total, with three on each side. Her personality becomes more robotic and logic based, to the point that it could be said that she possesses no emotion. In this state, her Holy Aura is running amok and surrounding her entire form, covering her in a golden-like aura which is poisonous to beings of darkness, such as Devils and Vampires. It releases her restraints and allows her to fight at her strongest. TESTAMENT can activate in one of two ways, which are: #To come into physical contact with one of the seven fragments of Excalibur. #To be struck with a fatal blow and enter a critical situation where death is likely. The goal of TESTAMENT is the gathering and installment of all seven fragments of Excalibur so that it can be recreated. However, even after the fragments are gathered and installed within Ex, she can still take the fragments out to give to others as it will not have any affect on herself, as TESTAMENT recreates and improves the fragments within the body of Ex. Techniques Perfect Copy - One of the two original techniques that Ex created with the sole goal of becoming the strongest in the art of the sword in the entire world. It allows her to observe an opponent's style of swordsmanship and copy it - be it in its entirety or of a specific technique. However, she can also copy techniques which are styled towards movement or something that uses Senjutsu or Youjutsu to execute. Though if one were to ask how she is able to do so, she wouldn't be able to give much of an answer beyond "because they're a sword technique". Knight of the Round - One of the two original techniques that Ex created with the sole goal of becoming the strongest in the art of the sword in the entire world. It is a thirteen-hit combo of slashes and thrusts which was meant to overwhelm her opponent with sheer power and pressure, being released at such a high level of speed that the blade can even leave afterimages behind. The combo makes use of every technique she has copied and made hers and can be changed to fit any type of situation. When executing this technique, whichever blade utilized for it glows a bright gold, with her eyes matching the brightness. * Sword of Promised Victory '- A technique derived from "Knight of the Round" where instead of thirteen strikes being delivered, it is a single, extremely powerful attack which sends a blast of Holy light from the blade; to rend the earth, cut through the Heavens, pierce the clouds, split the air, and divide the ocean. In Ex's opinion, it is her most powerful attack that can, or rather should, even fell the likes of a Dragon. However, after using this powerful technique, which is at the same level as the strongest attack Durandal can offer, Ex will experience a moment of becoming lightheaded which will cause her to be extremely dizzy to the point of wobbling around in step and even bumping into things. After a few minutes of rest, she will be good to go. 'Rhythm Palm Rhythm Palm '- A technique which uses Senjutsu and Youjutsu to create a clone of the user, which can strike and inflict damage onto others. However, its weakness is that it splits the user's stamina into how many halves that they create of clones and that they get dispelled from a single blow. It can only create a single clone. The clone which is created possesses half of the original's strength, endurance, and speed, and because of this, it is easy to tell the two apart. However, a way to get out of this, is to match the speed of the clone. This technique was used by a white haired young man who fought with his bare fists and legs. *'Rhythm Blade - An improved version of Rhythm Palm and the technique that Ex created from it. It summons three clones of the user, splitting the user's stamina in three parts. However, unlike the original, the clones created from this technique do not dispel after a single blow, but rather, a killing blow. Though the clones possess less strength and defensive capabilities than the original, they are still powerful. 'Boundary' Boundary - A technique which uses the user's skill in controlling Senjutsu to create something akin to mist, though invisible to the naked eye. Only skilled practitioners of Senjutsu can spot the mist created from this technique. The mist only takes up the space of the length of the arm and blade of the user, meaning, that it can be several meters in length. The space forms a perfect sphere, whether the user is on the ground or in the air. The mist which is created alarms the user if something enters this space and of anything that moves within this space. However, its weakness is that the user cannot move from the space that it was originally used in, meaning, that he is locked into one place, making him vulnerable to long-ranged or area of effect attacks. This technique was used by a samurai who practiced the Iaidō-style of swordsmanship, which suited this technique well. *'Domain' - An improved version of Boundary and the technique that Ex created from it. It creates a space around the user in a perfect sphere, which is the length of the arm and blade in radius. The user uses Senjutsu to create a mist in this space, which is naked to the eye, though skilled practitioners in Senjutsu can see it. When someone enters this space, or if something in it moves, the user is instantly alerted to it. Unlike the original, the user can still move around, with this space moving alongside them, with them at the center of it, thus, removing the weakness of being stuck in one place. 'Invisible Step' Invisible Step - A movement technique in which the user combines their breath control and their footwork in order to close the distance between them and their target. Though it does not increased their speed, but it makes their movements much more difficult to perceive as dangerous, which allows them to seep into their opponent's unconsciousness. This makes the opponent unable to react until it's too late, though it can still be dodged or blocked, it is just more incredibly difficult to do so. Its weakness is that it cannot be used on multiple targets at once, as it was originally intended to focus on one-on-one fights. This technique was devised a long time ago, and though its founder has been forgotten, it has remained a powerful technique that all swordsmen strive to learn in order to battle stronger foes. *'Instant Step' - An improved version of Invisible Step and the technique that Ex created from it. It allows Ex to seep into her opponent's unconsciousness which causes them to perceive her movements as not dangerous. This makes them unable to react to an attack until it is too late. The weakness of the original was that it could not be used on multiple foes, however, with the use of this technique, this is no longer an issue, however, it is only limited to those that Ex can see when utilizing this technique. 'Swallow Reversal' Swallow Reversa'l - A technique which is said to be one of the greatest ever conceived, created by Sasaki Kojiro who was said to be able to cut down a swallow mid-flight. It is a technique that had been created out of pure, godlike skill. It is at a level that even beings of supernatural could not pull of this legendary technique correctly unless plenty of training is put into doing so. It is three slashes done at the same time, in three different directions, which arrives at three different areas of the opponent. It is something that bends the laws of physics and something that should be impossible to ever achieve, which transcends speed, dexterity, feints, and many other elements. When Ex witnessed this technique, she knew she could not avoid it, and so instead of trying, she focused on blocking one strike - and was successful. However, she had no idea how she could improve this technique even after seeing it once, as she saw no weakness in it except for its range, which wasn't worth speaking of. *'Triple Slash Blade - The technique that Ex created from it, though it is not improved in any way, shape, or form. She only named her version of it, as she has done so with every other technique she has copied. Moving at speeds which could be said to be "light" she attacks in three strokes, in three different directions, at the same time, which converges onto her opponent on three different locations of their body. *'Triple Thrust Blade' - The second technique that Ex created from it and is something that goes hand-in-hand with it. Moving at speeds which could be said to be "light" she attacks in three strokes, in one direction, at the same moment, which strikes the opponent in the same place. Any form of defense can be proven to be for naught, as it could be broken with the first or second strike, allowing the third simultaneous attack to be done to the body. Equipment Logos - Ex wields this beautifully crafted katana in battle, however, it is unknown if it possesses special properties, though it does have an incredibly high durability, as it possesses no sign of scratches on its blade, even from its long use. The handle of it is white, with the crossguard being gold and circular. The blade is beautifully crafted, with it being mostly a light black that has a white ripple against the edge. It seems to possess a slight feeling of being "Holy" which could allude to what she really is. It could also mean that the amount of contact she has had with the blade has caused her Holy Aura to rub off on it, turning it into something that could be classified as a "Holy Sword". Trivia *Ex takes on the appearance of Okita Souji from Fate series, specifically, her third Ascension. *The name of the human possessed by the spirit of Excalibur has been forgotten, as well as the name the spirit had originally taken. However, the first name that popped into her head, was that of Excalibur, and thus, she took that name. Though she prefers the shorter name of Ex. **In truth, Ex is the third person of the triune God or Trinity - the Holy Spirit of the Bible, with her original name being that of Ruach ha'Kodesh. **The triune God are: The Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit, with the Father being that of God of the Bible, the Son being Jesus Christ, and the Holy Spirit being Ruach ha'Kodesh. *Spiritus Sanctus means "Holy Spirit". **Ruach ha'Kodesh refers to the "Spirit of God". Ruach means "Spirit, wind, breath" while Kodesh means "set apart" which, when put together, could translate to the "Set apart Spirit". *Ex believes herself to be an ordinary human and no matter what anyone tells her, the supernatural does not exist, even when the evidence is right in front of her face. **However, she also calls herself a "sword", but quickly says that she is human. **She possesses several powers that are supernatural in nature, but she sees each one as a seperate technique she has honed. **When asked of how long she has lived, she has no idea, as the meaning of time is lost on her. **There is also the fact that she is the Holy Spirit of the Bible, the third person of the triune God or Trinity, after the Father and the Son. *Ex has learned many techniques in her time. Those listed here are: **Rhythm Palm/Blade is based off of "Double" from Hunter x Hunter, a technique created by Kastro to create a clone of himself with his nen. **Boundary/Domain is based off of nen in the form of "En" from Hunter x Hunter, with the picture being shown, being Nobunaga's En which is shown in the anime. **Invisible/Instant Step is based off of the "Nukiashi", or "Trackless Step" from Rakudai Kishi no Cavalry. ***Likewise, Perfect Copy is based off of Kurogane Ikki's "Perfect Vision" and "Blade Steal". **Swallow Reversal is of the same name from the Fate series, which is the technique of Sasaki Kojiro. Triple Thrust Blade is based off of the Lightless, Triple Stage Thrust, the technique of Okita Souji from Fate series. Both of these techniques are not really "Noble Phantasms" which is why I labeled them as just "techniques". **Rewrite is based off of the ability of the same name from "Rewrite" which was possessed by Kotarou Tennouji. **Her second original technique, "Knight of the Round"'s name comes from the Knights of the Round Table. ***The technique derived from it "Sword of Promised Victory" takes its name from Excalibur's Noble Phantasm from Fate series. *TESTAMENT comes from Sora no Otoshimono from the eyes of Ikaros. **It is also a reference to the Holy Spirit being mentioned in the New and Old Testament. *The katana she uses takes its name from the Septuagint, where the term "logos" is used for the "Word of God" in the creation of Heaven is Psalm 33:6, and in some other related contexts. **A quote taken from the Ephesians 6:17 states: "And take the helmet of salvation, and the sword of the Spirit, which is the word of God." ***In the end - I named her katana "Logos" because it is used for the "Word of God" which is also the "Sword of the Spirit" with the Spirit referring to the "Holy Spirit" which is Ex. So, as I said, in the end, it fits. *Ex has a weird obsession with Dragons and if someone were to tell her that they're real (due to her not believing in anything supernatural), then she would wholeheartedly believe them. **She also has a strong love for pudding and steak, though to a lesser extent than pudding. *Ex's theme is "This Game (Piano Cover)" by Animenz. Originally composed by Mitsuru Wakabayashi. It is the opening to No Game no Life. **Ex's battle theme is "Hero's Will" by Keigo Hoashi (I believe), from the anime Yuki Yuna is a Hero. *This character is a by-product of sleeping while listening to awesome music while trying to fall asleep because I've been having problems sleeping for the last several days or week. I need help. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Humans